


Mi Pigmento azul

by foxy_matt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_matt/pseuds/foxy_matt
Summary: Cuando amas el arte siempre te gustara explorar todos los terrenos…Esta historia es de Perla x Lapis. "Pearlapis"
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Mi Pigmento azul

Hagamos arte...

Lapis no puede creer que hoy está sumamente nerviosa conforme avanza el día porque en dos horas se presentara su cita, siente revuelto el estómago y está muy impaciente, que bueno que Peridot es su única compañera de vivienda de lo contrario todos notarían su estado y comenzarían las preguntas de su comportamiento inusual – ella pensó – su cita se presentaría a las seis de la tarde justo cuando Peridot saldría para verse con Amatista y lo mejor es que no regresaría hasta la mañana o mucho mejor hasta pasado mañana –Todo está bastante bien calculado, menciono en voz alta. 

– ¿Qué es lo que está bien calculado? –Escucho preguntar detrás de ella –aaaaaa… ¡la pigmentación del color azul que acabe de hacer hoy en la mañana! –soltó rápidamente mientras se la comían los nervios.

– ¿Enserio?, genial, ya quiero verlo pero será después de que regrese de mi salida con Amatista, es mejor que comience a reglarme; por cierto, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras Lapis?

– No, gracias, no puedo, tengo que terminar de hacer unos bocetos, además bien sabes que tres son multitud.

– ¿Esta segura?... ultimadamente no sales mucho y te has vuelto más solitario de lo normal, me preocupas Lapis ¿segura que estas bien?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

– Estoy bien nerd, gracias por preguntar.

Peridot no conforme con la repuesta de Lapis sostuvo sus dos manos y la miro muy preocupada, – Lapis si algo te molesta o inquieta, no dudes en contarme, yo estoy aquí para escucharte, es más si quieres platicar puedo cancelar mi cita o le puedo decir a Amatista que hoy tendremos una linda velada en la casa contigo, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te gusta la idea?... o mucho mejor si quieres golpeo a Jasper por romper contigo, ¡tonto Jasper!

Lapis quedo muy sorprendía por lo que acaba de escuchar, no sabía que Peridot se preocupara tanto por ella, tanto que puedo sacarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Estoy bien Peri, enserio, bien sabes que nunca te diría mentiras… ahora mueve tu trasero gordo y apresúrate para salir con tu amor eterno… aunque estaría agradecida si me traes unos bocadillos después de tu cita.

– Oye esa respuesta no fue muy amable de tu parte pero hoy estoy de buenas para complacerte, así que no importa te los triare, aunque ya bien sabes que es muy posible que no llegue hoy terminada la noche.

– No hay problema Peri, yo te espero –Lapis se siento aliviada al confirmar la hora final de la cita de su amiga, ahora su cita también se podría prolongar, más bien asesoría a un eran amigos pero esperaba que hoy en la tarde eso cambiara y todo diera un giro de 360 grados, solo quería que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y no la lastimaran como el tonto de Jasper lo hizo...

– Lapis… Lapis… ¡Lapis!

– Si, Peridot

– Te creo, pero solo me preocupa una cosa, enserio tres ya son multitud; sin pensarlo yo diría que suenas como Pearl, mmmm… comienzo a sospechar que has comenzado a tomarle un poco de aprecio, si Jasper se entera la mata, bueno debo de aclarar que solo es una pequeña suposición; la verdad sería bastante gracioso que no quieres ir con nosotras porque estas esperando a alguien y ese alguien podría ser Pearl, en fin es solo una suposición bastante divertida se la contare a Amatista.

Lapis comenzó a sudar frio, no podía creer que Peridot acertó, si se entera que es verdad brincara de felicidad y mucho peor no la dejaría en paz en la tarde ni el resto de la semana además haría todo lo posible para que confesara sus sentimientos cosa que desea hacer pero odiaba ser presionada y si eso pasaba terminaría siendo una cobarde.

– Peridot tú y tus suposiciones me pregunto ¿Qué haría sin ti?, supongo que me aburriría –Lapis tomo a Peridot de los hombros y la dirigió a su habitación cuando llegaron la empujo amistosamente y cerró la puerta –si no te apresuras se te va hacer demasiado tarde.

Faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde, hace una hora que Peridot se fue con Amatista y ni hablar la casa estaba reluciente incluso su habitación, Lapis estaba satisfecha consigo misma logro poner todo en orden minutos antes, sabía que a Pearl le gustaba le gustaba esto y quería impresionarla. La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar indicando la hora exacta seis en punto. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala esperando a que tocaran el timbre de la casa pero jamás sonó –habrá dejado de funcionar el timbre, imposible Pearl tocaría la puerta o me llamaría además Pearl nunca llega tarde a un compromiso, le habrá pasado algo, no creo sabe cuidarse bastante bien, quizás solo tuvo un contratiempo –Lapis pensó.

Pasaron dos horas y Pearl nunca apareció, Lapis suspiro muy hondo y poco a poco tuvo que resignarse y aceptar que su cita nunca se presentaría.

– ¡Rayos! –Grito bastante frustrada, de repente alguien toco la puerta –podrá ser ella –pensó.

–Lapis, por favor abre, se que estas ahí, vamos y déjame disculparme por mi impuntualidad es más si abres te cumpliré un deseo, ¿Qué dices?

– Solo uno

– ¿Qué sean dos? –Silencio total –bueno que sean tres o quizás cinco– de inmediato Lapis abrió la puerta –entonces que sean cinco– Pearl sonrió y entro.

– Y bien…

– ¿Bien qué? –Pearl pregunto hasta que vio la expresión de enojo de Lapis– ¡Oh! –Si, Lapis disculpa por ser impuntual la razón es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo personal… llegaron visitas… a la casa… y no podía dejarlas solas… porque Garnet y Amatista salieron… además seria grosero de mi parte correrlos… ya me habían visto… estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá… el tiempo se paso volando… y no note que ya era demasiado tarde… fue una visita inesperada… hace tiempo que no veía a Perla rosa… y bueno teníamos mucho de qué hablar… –Pearl seguía hablando y pensando cuidadosamente en que decir pero el hablar pausado la delataba, esperaba que Lapis no hiciera preguntas y la perdonara– finalmente Lapis se echo a reír al escuchar todas la razones de Pearl.

– Bien te perdono, pero debes cumplir mis 5 deseos de lo contrario te dejare de hablar.

– Juro que cumpliré tus deseos, no quiero volver a quedar mal contigo Lapis y cambiando de tema ya quiero ver tus avances, vamos a tu habitación no quiero que Peridot me interrumpa como la vez pasada. 

– Vamos, y no te alteres Peridot no meterá sus narices salió con Amatista, aunque es verdad a veces suele ser un poco irritante con sus berrinches pero no importa yo aun así la quiero y ella lo sabe bastante bien. Por cierto ese cambio repentino de vestuario te queda bien aunque no crees que esté un poco holgado para ti.

– Tú crees, Volleyball lo diseño para mi dijo que era algo así como estilo punk gótico se puso un poco triste porque no calculo bien la medidas por lo suelto quedaron las prendas pero al final dijo que está bien porque así podía ocultar mi… pierna lastimada

– Te lastimaste la pierna, pero como, nosotras no podemos lastimarnos sanamos dependiendo de… –Lapis no pudo terminar de hablar porque Pearl inmediatamente la interrumpió –Es asombroso estos son tus bocetos ya estoy impaciente por ver tu obra final.

– Si yo igual pero aun no me decido bien, tengo un bloqueo por eso te llame; ayúdame a decidir cuál de todos representa mejor la idea.

–Bien, pero me resultara difícil, todas tus ideas son buenas y… ¡impresionante! También elaboraste un pigmento azul– Pearl se acercó la mesita de noche y tomo el pigmento azul para poder observarlo mejor pero tuvo más curiosidad al notar que había un boceto más en ese lugar, justo cuando iba a tomarlo Lapis se percató de esto y corrió para detenerla pero tenía que tener la mala suerte de tropezar con uno de sus zapatos –joder– se dijo así misma, al parecer no había limpiado bien del todo ahora estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero la buena suerte le sonrió al ser sujeta por Pearl, lo malo es que sin querer golpeo a Pearl en la entrepierna provocándole un grito de dolor ahogado y para el colmo que perdiera el control cayendo ambas en el piso bañadas de pigmento azul.

–Pearl ¿estás bien?, disculpa fue mi error no quise golpear tu pierna lastimada, pensé que estabas mintiendo sobre eso pero eso no quiere decir que lo hice al propósito fue algo sin querer, enserio discúlpame al parecer la lesión de tu pierna se hincho mas, y yo bueno ya sabes cómo son los accidentes ocurren de pronto…ja-ja-ja– Lapis continuaba hablando y riendo nerviosamente mientras permanecía encima de Pearl de manera comprometedora y sin darse cuenta de su posición seguía moviendo frenéticamente sus manos y rostro, hasta que Pearl tomo su rostro con ambas manos para poder llamar su atención.

– Lapis no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño accidente que cualquiera le puede ocurrir, estoy bien.

– Enserio, es que tu pierna se ve más hinchada que hace un par de segundos, voy a palpar para cerciorarme que tan grave es. 

– ¡No! Enserio Lapis estoy bien– Pearl detuvo lo más rápido que pudo a Lapis sosteniendo sus mano, –Pero Pearl te ves una poco alterada y estas comenzando a transpirar creo que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, déjame solo… – ¡Lapis basta! –Lapis se sorprendió por la forma en que Pearl se dirigió a ella –Solo… podrías… por favor bajarte… !– Continuo Pearl desviando su mirada, cuando Lapis se bajo Pearl se sentó en el piso y bajo su playera tratando de cubrir parte de su pierna.

Posteriormente Lapis se sentó frente a Pearl –Sabes desearía saber qué es lo que te ocurre Pearl pero creo que no es el momento indicado para eso.

–Te equivocas Lapis, recuerdas que dije que cumpliría todos tus deseos ahora es el momento– de repente Pearl se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, le gustaba ser una persona de palabra y más si trataba de Lapis.

– ¡Todos! Vaya ni hablar la caída sí que te afecto, entonces iré al grano ¿Por qué tu pierna esta hinchada? – Lapis vio como Pearl de repente trago saliva cosa que le pareció extraña –Y bien me contaras o mejor te dejo de hablar– Lapis bajo la mirada este acto hizo que Pearl se estremeciera, Lapis había logrado su objetivo.

–No te… gustaría mejor empezar con otra pregunta –Pearl volteo a ver Lapis pero ella lo veía con un gran puchero como un bebe a punto de llorar, se ve muy graciosa y tierna pensó, Pearl se perdió en su mirada hasta que Lapis carraspeo, trayéndolo otra vez de vuelta. –Bien prometes no armar un escándalo– Lapis asintió con cabeza –Bueno no he sido del todo honesta hay algo que Garnet y Amatista solo saben mí… Lapis no soy lo que tú crees yo… soy hombre me hice pasar por mujer todo este tiempo por la rebelión y se me hizo fácil hacer eso para poder ocultarme de las Diamantes pero ahora que todo se arregló poco a poco he decidido mostrar la verdad, hace poco se lo conté a Steven antes de que se fuera, se sorprendió un poco pero dijo que comenzaba a sospechar, el sorprendido fui yo… y bueno con esto ya puedes deducir que mi pierna no está hinchada,– Pearl volvió a tragar saliva y empezó apretar los dedos de su mano –Estoy en celo y ya sabes por lo que estoy pasando, rayos, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya– Pearl se levantó, paso a un lado de Lapis pero ella lo detuvo tomando su mano.

–No te creo, hasta que lo vea– Lapis se levantó hasta quedar frente a frente. –Bien, lo hare pero debes tener en claro que no lo hago por cumplir tus deseos sino más bien por una preposición de cortejo, es lo que hace un hombre en celo– respondió Pearl, empezando a quitar su cinturón y posteriormente desabrochando su pantalón y antes de mostrar su miembro tomo la mano de Lapis y la coloco por encima de su pantalón del lado de la pierna donde posaba su miembro, Lapis pudo sentir su erección y ella se estremeció, Pearl lo noto y se satisfizo, poco a poco le dio un recorrido hasta llegar a la bragueta ya abierta, Lapis noto que Pearl no estaba usando calzoncillos, de repente ella sintió su mano tocando el miembro de Pearl, sus pantalones holgados permitían que Pearl la siguiera guiando, por un par de minutos, hasta que cerro su mano junto con la de ella y su miembro, lentamente lo sacaron del pantalón y aun con la mano cerrada deslizo la mano de Lapis hasta la punta, este acto hizo que Pearl gimiera en voz baja, abrazando inconscientemente a Lapis con su mano libre, nuevamente volvió a deslizar su mano de arriba hacia abajo por tres veces más y antes de que perdiera el control soltó la mano de su amiga, apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Lapis y sin dejar de abrazarla la sostuvo más fuerte con su otra mano acercándola más a su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su miembro en su abdomen. –Ahora si me crees, Lapis, no te gusto ¿verdad?, pensé que lo había hecho bien– Lapis no decía a un nada y eso comenzó a preocupar a Pearl –Lo habré hecho tan mal– Pearl pensó cuando repentinamente Lapis le pregunto.

–Pearl ¿te gusto? se sinceró y no trates de persuadir la pregunta porque sé muy bien que cuando una gema esta en celo y corteja a la gema que le gusta es porque está enamorado de lo contrario estarías copulando en mi desde que llegaste. 

–Si estoy enamorado de ti Lapis pero al recordar tu relación con Jasper no permite avanzar, no quiero…

–Ya no estoy con Jasper hace tiempo que terminamos pero nadie lo sabe más que tu– eso fue suficiente para que Pearl comenzara a besarla lentamente hasta chocar sus lenguas, Pearl no dudo en las palabras de Lapis sabía que decía la verdad desde que llego el aroma de Jasper ya no existía en ella y su fragancia se había vuelto más intenso y exquisito desde última vez que la había visto, tenía que admitir que desde que llego se estaba volviendo loco, percibir el aroma de Lapis del otro lado de la puerta lo obligaban querer estar más cerca de ella. Poco a poco Pearl empezó a encaminar a Lapis hacia la pared para apretar la pelvis de ella contra su miembro la poca fricción que le provoco el cuerpo de Lapis le causo un exquisito escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, Pearl no sabía si podría resistir más, su erección le comenzaba a doler y gritaba por ser atendido, así que cargo a Lapis logrando que ella sujetara su cadera con sus piernas; después de un largo beso fogoso se dieron una pausa ya agitados y jadeando se quedaron observando mutuamente, ambos estaban despeinados y comenzaban a sudar, ella podía sentir su miembro caliente endurecido y el su sexo palpitante listo para ser penetrado pero su decepción llego cuando vio a Lapis aun con todas sus prendas.

– Te estás divirtiendo– Lapis dijo en el oído de Pearl, el cual asintió –Bueno si quieres calmar tu excitación tienes que rogar y hacer todo lo que yo te diga– Lapis concluyo quería que le rogara, se molesto, sintió celos cuando vio un inmenso chupete en su cuello sus peticiones iban a ser otras pero ese pequeño detalle la hizo cambiar de idea.

–De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?– Lapis se acerco una vez más a su oído y Pearl solo se sonrojo con escucharla. 

Pearl cuidadosamente se movió y sin bajar a Lapis comenzó a quitar su playera, le dio un beso ligero a Lapis mientras la llevaba a la cama donde la acostó sutilmente y antes de que él se levantara planto un segundo beso en la frente de Lapis, le sonrió y sin pensarlo retiro sus pantalones de su cuerpo, ahora Pearl estaba completamente desnudo mostrando un cuerpo bien definido y un miembro viril bastante largo y grande, sin dudar Lapis se sentó al borde de la cama, acerco a Pearl y lo sentó a horcajadas quedando el sobre ella, tomo su pene y lo introdujo en un tubo de plástico suave y flexible –¿Por qué Lapis tiene un juguete sexual masculino?– Pensó Pearl; –Peridot y yo lo compramos por diversión, teníamos curiosidad de cómo eran y bueno mientras mirabas mis bocetos lo saque de mi mesita de noche y lo guarde en mi sudadera la verdad es que olvide sacarlo antes de que llegaras, solo quería evitar un evento vergonzoso y accidental, porque se lo que te gusta abrir la cajonera de la mesita para buscar un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, pero después de saber la verdad decidí que sería bueno utilizarlo y saber cómo funciona, eso responde tu pregunta mental– Pearl se asusto un poco, la verdad estaba paralizado, parecía como si Lapis ya hubiera planeado esto con anterioridad, –Y… bien no vas a continuar¬– Lapis opto por animar a su amigo apretando y masajeando una de sus nalgas, Pearl reacciono y sin notarlo a cabo introduciendo todo su miembro, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Lapis y comenzó a mover sus caderas muy despacio.

Pearl se animo bastante la textura del juguete le comenzó a gustar así que sin pensarlo aumento su velocidad, Lapis se impacto por la fuerza y velocidad de Pearl, tanto que tuvo que sostener el juguete con ambas manos, su mirada curiosa la hizo dejar de mirar la expresión extasiada de Pearl, dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo pudo observar como el miembro de Pearl entraba y salía a una gran velocidad, Pearl al notar su distracción tomo el rostro de Lapis y la beso intensamente, Lapis por diversión suspendió el beso y comenzó a besar, morder y succionar su cuello para marcar Pearl en un instante el ya la estaba abrazando y gruñendo, el acto atrevido de Lapis lo hizo excitarse más ya comenzaba a respirar con un poco de dificultad y sus gemidos fuertes denotaban placer, después de unos largos minutos practicando lo mismo Lapis sintió los dedos de Pearl apretando fuertemente su espalda de inmediato supo que se acerba el final, se tumbo en la cama junto con Pearl que continuaba con su balanceo de caderas unos movimientos más hicieron que el cuerpo de Pearl temblara, coloco su frente en el hombro de Lapis y ella entendió la señal retiro el juguete lanzándolo a una lado y abrazo a Pearl para juntar sus cuerpos una vez más y así de esta forma Pearl pudiera venirse encima de ella, Lapis tomo un poco del liquido viscoso con sus dedos y lo esparció en la cara de Pearl y a la luz de luna que se filtraba por su ventana pudo notar que su color es bastante parecido al pigmento azul que termino de hacer esta mañana.

–Eres mío Pearl para toda la eternidad– Pearl le sonrió –en esta vida y en la otra siempre estaré a tu lado Lapis.

–Por cierto pude notar tu molestia por el moretón de mi cuello, fue culpa de Amatista, discutimos y ella de balanceo hacia mi mordiéndome el cuello, Garnet hizo todo lo posible por quitarla, lo cual fue imposible hasta que lanzo un par de papas al aire, fue la única manera de que soltara, perdón por no contártelo antes supongo que esa fue la razón por la que terminamos haciendo así las cosas, pero no importa estoy dispuesto a cumplir tus caprichos– Lapis le pidió a Pearl que se quitara de encima y se levando –Lapis espera no fue mi intensión que te enojaras yo…– Los ojos de Pearl se fijaron en Lapis no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Lapis se estaba quitando el pantalón y aun con los bragas puestas, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre Pearl, tomo su miembro y lo coloco justo en su sexo; Pearl comenzó a tener una reciente erección. –Vaya estar en celo te vuelve muy sensible, te pusiste duro muy rápido– Lapis continuo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Pearl y comenzó a frotar su sexo con su pene, generando en él un sonrojo intenso, sin titubear tomo el trasero de Lapis lo apretó fuertemente para ayudarla a moverse más rápido. Sentir a Lapis a un con las bragas puestas lo hacía sentir más excitado. Continuaron así los dos por unos lentos y largos minutos.

Mientras en la mente de Pearl a un quedaba algo que todavía no contaba a Lapis y eran sus recientes aventuras carnales con la Dr. Maheswaran, la mujer era divorciada y bueno eso lo dejaría para después no iba dejar pasar este momento amaba a Lapis pero también estaba enamorado de la Dra. Maheswaran.

La noche a un era larga cuando Lapis observo el reloj las 11:30 de la noche –genial– pensó para sí misma, tenía suficiente tiempo para poder explorar más a Pearl, de repente tocaron el timbre pero ambos lo ignorando cuando de la nada escucharon –Lapis, vamos abre solo quiero saber porque no llegaste a nuestra cita, se que a un estas enojada pero lo entiendo yo tengo la culpa y sabes no me marchare hasta que hablemos se que estas ahí porque Peridot me lo dijo y también me dijo que podía venir a verte– Pearl se aterro al escuchar la voz de Jasper pero el placer que Lapis le generaba le hizo ignorar todo.


End file.
